


À la guerre comme à la guerre

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир АУ, где есть ангелы, нет Апокалипсиса, но идет война между людьми и ангелами. Дин и Сэм принцы, борющиеся за власть. Кастиэль - ангел, вставший между ними</p>
            </blockquote>





	À la guerre comme à la guerre

Два принца, один ангел. Простое уравнение, не имеющее решения.  
Будь я хорошим братом я бы пожертвовал своим счастьем ради Дина, но я не могу отпустить того единственного, кто стал для меня смыслом жизни.

Одна война, столько смертей. Никто уже не помнит из-за чего ангелы и люди столкнулись лбами.  
Будь я сильнее, я бы смог уговорить своих братьев остановить это безумие, но мне не хватает сил докричатся до них.

Одна пуля, два варианта. Что лучше, жить и видеть того, кого ты любишь с другим, или уйти раз и навсегда в пустоту?  
Будь я чуточку смелее, я бы выбрал второй вариант, все равно я умер в тот самый момент, когда увидел Кастиэля в объятьях своего брата.

На войне как на войне. Но что делать, если твой самый главный враг - ты сам?


End file.
